


Back Up

by frostysunflowers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Everybody needs a Rhodey, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Short One Shot, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/pseuds/frostysunflowers
Summary: In the final battle against Mysterio, a familiar face comes to Peter's aid.





	Back Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an idea that popped into my head during the final fight in FFH. Very short and VERY rushed, like hardly any thought put into the details guys but hope you enjoy!

Drone after drone after drone and Peter just keeps going, spinning and whirling as fast as he can as bullets shoot at him from all directions, knocking him back and forth as he flies through the air.

Exhaustion is weighing heavy on him, his body screaming in protest as his injuries from the train are stretched and pulled with his movements. He can barely think as he ducks and dives and dodges, free falling down before snatching his way back up again, leading the tech on a ridiculous dance around the bridge as somewhere nearby, Beck watches him like a hawk, just waiting for the perfect moment.

On and on it goes; cars are thrown, explosions shake the air and Happy’s voice twitters frantically in his ear and still Peter can’t seem to find a footing, can’t quite find the gap that he needs to break through, that split-second moment to seize his chance and just -

 _''Hey, Spider-Man,''_ a familiar voice filters through the comms, '' _sorry I’m late, kid.''_

Peter twists mid-swing, shock and utter relief surging up within him on a brand-new wave of hope. ''Colonel Rhodes?!''

War Machine rockets past him, giving him a quick salute. '' _Who else did you expect, the raccoon?''_

Peter can’t help the laugh of relief that escapes him as he catches a couple of drones off guard and sends them colliding into the side of the bridge. Rhodey wastes no time in getting involved and the full fury of the War Machine suit is rapidly unleashed; an act which only seems to infuriate Beck more as the drones push back even harder.

''W-what are you doing here, sir?'' Peter garbles over the comms, hissing as a drone manages to catch him across the side of his leg.

_''C’mon, kid. You seriously think Tony didn’t ask me to keep an eye on you?''_

The comment is fond, long suffering and comforting all at once, warming Peter right up from the tips of this toes.

''So, you’re like my back up?''

There’s a short laugh. _''Man, you’re as much of a pain in the ass as he was,''_ Rhodey gripes, though the smile is clear in his voice. 

The fight is relentless, seemingly never-ending and every single fibre of his body is in pain, begging for it all to stop. Still, Peter goes on, never wavering, never giving up, because his friends need him, because he’s the one who needs to stop this - 

Because he _has_ to. 

It’s okay though, Peter thinks as he whirls over the bridge again, passing Rhodey as he goes; it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay because he’s not alone.

Tony made sure of that. 

Much later, when Beck is dead and MJ has set his senses alight with a sweet kiss on the broken road, Peter finds himself lingering by the edge of the buckled railings, staring out at the water with Rhodey beside him.

The man claps a hand on his shoulder and gives him a gentle shake.

''Tony would be so proud of you.''

Peter looks at the glasses in his hand, takes in the soft smile on Rhodey’s face, and gives a nod, tears glistening in his red eyes. 

''I know.''

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know Peter kicked absolute ass and didn't need help because he's awesome all on his own, but let's be real here, Rhodey was Tony's best friend, along with Happy; no way he wouldn't help out if Peter was in trouble and you can pry that idea out of my cold, dead hands! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
